The New Time Of Them
by black shadow moon
Summary: The New revamped Time of Them, made some changes! DMHP and SSLM Mpreg!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the books I bought with my birthday money, which I might add is all out:'(

Summery: Draco finally finds out who he is going to spend his immortality with. Yep that's right Draco is a Vamp. And like it should be his mate is none other then…..Harry Potter…..(who else)!

Warnings: It will be a slash, with MPREG, also if you flame about this you are dumb because you don't have to read it.

A/N: If you fined anything that I need to change plz tell me thanx

Upon The Night He Died

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.

Aristotle

Harry's

Harry Potter's last breath was a sad desperate breath, as he thought of a life that he would never be able to live. He was seventeen and in less then a minute he would be eighteen yet he would never see that day for he had just taken his last breath of air…or so he thought.

Flashback

Harry had arrived home for the last summer he would have to spend at his so-called relative's house. They had come to pick him up and where once again, just as last summer, told by the Order to treat him well. Yet the Order let one thing slip that Harry wished they had not, that Harry had finally killed Lord Voldermourt. Now they knew that even if he did die the wizarding world did not really need him anymore. And with that thought alone the summer became the worst one Harry had ever had.

The Durselys finally had enough of him, he was putt back under the stars feed only moldy bread (which he rarely ate) and a glass of water, he also was made to do all work around the house. Yet that was not the worst of it. Every night at 8 his Uncle and Cousin would rape him, then beaten for turning them to "Fucking Fagots" as they so politely put it.

Present

Yet tonight they went a little to far. While Vernon ripped Harry's pants (if you could call two rags tied together with rope pants) down and undid his own trousers Harry could see the man's meaty ugly purple cock and he could taste the bile rise in his throught. Then Suddenly he was pulled up and onto his knees and then that cock was forced into Harry's tight opening, "Always so tight you fucking whore, Ughh so tight Dudely come to Daddy!" And no later then 10 seconds later Dudely appeared naked in front of his father and Harry. "Harry Take my son in your mouth _NOW_!' Vernon screamed and Harry not knowing what else he could to, obeyed the sick command. Dudely now rapping his mouth and Vernon rapping his ass Harry just cried. Yet what all tree did not think of was Vernons hands around Harry's neck and that they where getting tighter. When Harry went slump against them they pulled out and ran not knowing what to do with a dead Harry Potter. That was how Draco had found his mate, dead with cum mixed with blood flowing from his mouth and ass.

Draco

Draco had found out who his mate was 5 minuets ago and was now getting dressed in whatever he could find. He saw it in his dream and did not really care that it was The Boy Who Lived. Many might think that he would because of who his father was. Yet what many did not know was that his father, Lucius, was not a follower of the Dark Lord. Only the woman who all thought was Draco's mother was and that was why she was dead. But now he was rushing to his parents room where both of his father's where sleeping. "Papa, Daddy I found him but now I cant feel him he's gone" sobbed Draco. Lucius was the first to wake, "what are you sobbing about my dragon", "Dad it's Harry, Harry's my mate but I cant feel him, Wh…h…hat do I do". Sobbed Draco once more. "We will go find him and give him his immortality, son" Said the man who had given birth to the boy who was crying so freely. "Yes why did I not think of that, Severes?" said Lucius looking at his mate. "Because I am a Snape and your not."

"Would you both shut-up and help your only son her for a fucking moment!" Screamed a very angry Draco Amadeus Snape- Malfoywith his once silver eyes turning blood red. "Okay, Okay no need to yell, Sev will you apparate us please?" Said Lucius standing and looking very pregnant. So being the good mate that Severus Snape- Malfoy he did what his husband said, and in less than twenty seconds they where in the house that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Was, grow up, and died in.

The Dursley's

As Draco watched the dead body before him, his canine teeth grew in to sharp, menacing looking fangs, his skin became paler and tears of blood silently fell down his prefect complexion. He could fellt his heart shatter into a million pices, as he fell to the flor sobbing.

" Draco,there is a way to save him," Said Severus, "You have to do it quickly before the soul leves Harry's body, you must make him one of us son." Draco looked at Severus with wide eyes and he knew what he had to do.

So with the grace of a angel Draco gathered Harry into his arms and brushed the hair out of his mates face. Taking Harry's head in one hand he braced his body with the other arm, now Harry's neck was exposed and Draco could fell the blood lust rage deep with in his very soul. Slowly Draco moved his own head down, then finally his mouth made contact with his mates neck. Draco could feel his fangs lengthen and with an innate thought, he bite down on to his Harry. When all blood was gone from his mate Draco then bit his own wrist, bringing the bloody hand to Harry's mouth the blood ran down Harry's inside sparking a trigged in the dead mans heart…. and slowly Harry's heart beat filled the quiet house. His green eyes opened with a start, franticly looking about him, yet when he saw Draco he knew. He knew What Draco had done and why.

He Harry Potter was the mate of Draco. He let go of Draco's wrist and looked into Draco's silver eyes "How do I know?"

"It is because of the blood bond that you and my son have just now made, you have gained his knowledge of who you are now." Said a very proud looking Severus Snape- Malfoy.

"But….um..sir your not his father are you?' Asked a very confused Harry. "Well I would hope so I did carry him in my own body for nine long months then went throw 10 hours of labor to give birth to him!"

" But I thought that Narcissi(sp?) gave birth to him. Said a still confused Harry. "Good heavens no, I was just married to that slut so that Sev would not be killed by the Dark Lord and plus she tricked me into marrying her." Replied Lucius. "Um Mr. Malfoy you do know that your fat?'' And with that Harry passed put.

" I am not fucking fat I am Sev?" Said a now sobbing Lucius "No your not it just looks like it because you are pregnant with our child."

"Oh would you shut up and help me with my mate he has passed out you know!" Said a smiling Draco "Oh how right you are we just forgot about him."

At Malfoy Manner

"Harry it's time to wake up, luv." Draco said to the sleeping form. "I do' wanna." Came the muffled reply. And with that a very annoyed Draco pulled the covers off of his bed making a very cold Harry wake up. " That was completely uncalled for and I did not like that very much."

"I know but harry we must talk." "Bout what?" said Harry who was still half asleep." Well a) that you are now a vampire, b) my mate and c) who did those afoul things to you so I can kill them."

"Oh but you forgot about d" "What's d love?" "The fact that your father is Severus Snape and that you other father is pregnant!"

A/N: Revamped lol tell me how it is! Oh I am looking for a bata so pls help!

Alexis


End file.
